Pandora's Music Box
by Coriana
Summary: You never know the song you are going to hear when you first open a music box - song-inspired drabbles. Many different characters and concepts. Spoilers in some drabbles.
1. Alla Breve

There's been this type of prompts list going around in another fandom (Ghost Hunt) I follow, and I wanted to try it out.

The concept: put your mp3 player on shuffle, and write whatever comes to mind, whether it flows with the song or not. When the song stops, so do you!

The interesting thing about this is that you don't really need to know the song to read the drabble.

These were a lot of fun and different to write, and I advise you all to try it out, too! :-D

By the way, the chapter titles only have things to do with music. They don't have anything to do with the drabbles. x) Also, there are some spoilers in some of the drabbles, some are just mild, and I tried to mark the ones that were really spoiler-ish.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**1.**

_Break-_

Sometimes, Break just wished that his whole life would end. But he could never do something of the sort – not because he was incapable, but because it was stupid.

All he could do was constantly wash the poison of sin from his skin, and hope one day he'll be whole again.

But there's hardly anything left to fix anymore.

_Castle of Glass – Linkin Park_

**...**

**2.**

_Ada-_

Ada couldn't help her cravings – her sick obsessions. She couldn't quite pinpoint when they had started, and she had a feeling that Uncle Oscar would not approve. Not that she would ever tell him.

All she could think about at night was Vincent. About how much she needed his love and attention. She just wanted him to come to her and ravish her, forgetting anything about gentleness and love.

But sometimes she couldn't help but think she was caught in something bigger.

_Bad Romance – Lady GaGa_

_..._

**3.**

_Oz-_

Oz was never sure sometimes where he was. Even if he knew the exact point of his location, he still felt lost and alone.

As time went on, it got worse. Sometimes he didn't even know who he was. And most of the time, people could remind him.

But not all the time.

_Necessary Evil – The Devlins_

_..._

**4.**

_Jack-_

Jack hated the ritzy people that walked by him on the street – with their noses in the air, dressed so fine with their umbrellas and canes.

When he first started donning his fancy clothes and hairstyle, he couldn't help thinking that he had become something that he despised.

But in the end, he really hadn't.

_Puttin' On the Ritz – Taco_

_..._

**5.**

_Echo-_

No matter what Echo did, Vincent was always mad at her. But she could never change the way she acted. Especially not anymore. He was losing more of a grip on her every day, even if they both didn't know it.

There was always time to fix it. Because there was no out of it, she was a servant. She couldn't run away.

Could she?

_Not Meant to Be – Theory of a Deadman_

_..._

**6.**

_Lottie-_

Lottie couldn't help the feelings she got whenever Oswald walked by. She first had tried to brush it off as a silly love struck crush that would leave. But it stayed. And only intensified.

But she could never be his. It wasn't even possible. Besides, he wasn't looking for anyone, anyway.

All she could hope for was that someday she found someone like him.

But in truth, she knew that it was never going to happen.

_Someone Like You – Adele_

_..._

**7. (Spoilers)**

_Gil-_

The darkness was real. Like an ugly poison running through him. There was never an escape from it.

In those dark nights, he felt something inside him. Like another being. He used to just say that it was the Raven, but he knew better.

And now, as he pulled the trigger on the gun, as he saw the bullet enter Oz's chest, he realized that the thing inside of him was winning.

_Grim Goodbye – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_..._

**8.**

_Vincent – _

Sometimes, Vincent liked causing trouble, just to see how his brother would react.

Hurting people helped him feel better. If only Gil knew that there was no way to put him back together. He had shattered too fully.

_Sometimes – Skillet_

_..._

**9.**

_Alice-_

No one truly knew who Alice was. Not even Alice.

She tried not to prove anything to them. She was true to herself. But it had become harder and harder to act that way. She had changed, and the judgment in peoples' eyes had begun to harm her. She couldn't tell who she should be anymore.

It was hard to pretend that she was unaffected by them, now.

_Unaffected – Hoobastank_

_..._

**10.**

_Jack-_

Jack couldn't help that everyone talked about him and Lacie. He didn't know why. Well, maybe it had been because of the way he had practically tackled her to the ground when he had first reunited with her.

He hadn't realized how fast rumors and gossip could travel until he entered the higher-class.

_Everybody Talks – Neon Trees_


	2. Molto

**11.**

_Sharon-_

Sometimes when Break left with no description as to where he was going, Sharon's imagination went wild.

Most of these thoughts involved him being out with a woman, and that when he returned, he would smell like cheap perfume.

Not that it was ever true.

_Everything Back but You – Avril Lavigne_

_..._

**12.**

_Oz-_

Oz could never tell what Alice's mood would be when he next saw her. Either she'd be sweet and emotional, or she'd make him feel small as she stood on top of a desk with her attitude. Most likely the latter.

Even so, he didn't know why he looked forward to the next time he would see her.

He doubted Alice could tell him why.

But maybe Sharon could.

_Tell Me Why – Taylor Swift_

_..._

**13. (Spoilers)**

_Elliot-_

Someone once told Elliot that he wrote his own story, and that no one else could do it for him.

Elliot thought that the whole thing was stupid, but who was he to judge somebody if they thought they could write their own life?

He believed that someone else wrote your story.

Because he would have written himself a happier ending.

_Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield_

_..._

**14.**

_Leo-_

When Leo thought that he would break away, he didn't think it would be for the worse.

But it felt right – so was it for the better?

He couldn't tell between the two anymore.

_Break – Three Days Grace_

_..._

**15.**

_Lacie-_

Lacie liked being in control, no matter what it was.

_Midnight Queen – Nickelback_

_..._

**16.**

_Zwei-_

Zwei liked it when Vincent called on her. To take back over her body. She loved doing anything for him, no matter how shady.

_Shady – Adam Lambert_

_..._

**17.**

_Reim-_

Reim always had to remind himself that he was young. That he had a life ahead of him that possibly held the promise of family and peace.

But of course, everyone likes getting lost in daydreams.

While he was at it, he wanted a pay raise and for Break to leave him alone for an entire month.

_We Are Young – Fun._

_..._

**18.**

_Lottie-_

People that didn't know Lottie would say that she was the devil's daughter. She wasn't able to pull off the good-girl noble, since she'd changed.

She could make anyone's head spin, and she liked being able to do so.

_Cherry Bomb – LUX_

_..._

**19.**

_Oz-_

Oz was waiting for his life to change, and he was afraid that his life was going to end before it could change.

If only he knew that his life was going to break very soon. Too soon.

_Waiting – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

_..._

**20.**

_Jack-_

Life was easy to move along with, Jack thought, even if it was sometimes rough. No matter what, it was always a hell of a ride.

_Hell of a Ride – Saving Abel_


	3. Poco a Poco

**21**_. _

_Sharon-_

Sharon always believed that she would be in control once she fell in love – calm, dominant, serene.

But once it happened, she realized that she couldn't control anything. The way he moved, the way he talked, it always ended up with her not being able to think.

She always believed she would be in control, but that wasn't the case.

_Who Owns my Heart – Miley Cyrus_

_..._

**22.**

_Rufus-_

Rufus Barma wondered why that, in love, he seemed to find interest in torturing himself due to the woman he's always chased after.

But no matter what, he could never seem to leave her alone. It didn't matter how much she mistreated him.

Sheryl had been like that since the first time he had set eyes on her. And now she had taught her daughter and grand-daughter quite well in her arts.

_Mistreater – Great White_

**23.**

**...**

_Jack –_

Jack would sometimes come to Lacie's cross in the middle of the night.

All he would do was talk to the grave. About how much he cherished her and that he'd never forget her, no matter the circumstances.

_The Old Rugged Cross – Brad Paisley_

_..._

**24.**

_?_

History was always a wrinkle that we were doomed to repeat. It was always going to happen, there was too much that humankind took for granted, and they never knew when they were going to suddenly get thrown into the endless winter night.

So, when the time came again, would the people be able to break fate?

_Red Tide – Rush_

_..._

**25.**

_Break-_

It was easy to wash your heartaches away when you listened to the tide slowly turning. It was easy to forget and lose yourself in a daydream.

_The Story in Your Eyes – The Moody Blues_

_..._

**26.**

_Oz-_

Oz, nowadays, needed to remind himself to keep calm. But there were not many things that calmed him now, he couldn't forget and ignore. There was no running away, anymore.

_Boat on the River – Styx_

_..._

**27.**

_Jack –_

Jack wished that he could just tell Lacie to run away with him. To start anew with each other, because there was no way that life could ever be bad again as long as she was by his side.

He wished she would tell whoever was keeping her on a leash that she was leaving – and never coming back again.

_Leavin' – Jesse McCartney_

_..._

**28.**

_Break-_

Most of the time, people didn't know what to do with Xerxes Break. It always seemed like he was only there for the show. Even though rumors proclaimed that he was Pandora's best swordsman, some people had to seriously question it.

_Lido Shuffle – Boz Scraggs_

_..._

**29.**

_Lacie-_

Lacie's descent to Hell had traumatized Glen more than anybody thought. He wished he could tell her it was wrong, and that he wanted her back here.

_Back Where You Belong – .38 Special_

_..._

**30.**

_Lottie-_

It didn't matter where Lottie was, men hit on her. They all made her roll her eyes.

If they wanted to impress her, they needed to prove something, no matter what it was. They needed to show her how good they were. Who do they think they are by thinking that they could impress her with just a smile?

_Who Do You Think You Are? – Spice Girls_


	4. Giocoso

**31.**

_Break-_

When Break thought about the Sinclairs', he didn't really feel anything anymore. It was all his mistake, but you couldn't change the past. Not again. He let it go. He was all right.

But it always hurt. Every time he took a breath, he was reminded that he shouldn't be alive.

So he'll hold his breath, and hope one day he'll forget.

_It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing – Shania Twain_

…

**32. (Spoilers)**

_Oz-_

Lacie always let light into the dark night when Oz first came alive. She was always there and perfect. He felt safe and wanted by her.

So much so, that he was willing to give it all up for her. He was willing to shatter and break for her.

And he did, in the end.

_Broken Open – Adam Lambert_

…

**33.**

_Sharon-_

Sharon will blush whenever Break would make a reference to her 'free-spirited' clothing phase when she was little. When she had decided that she wanted to be a warrior-princess like the one she had read about in her book, so she left the big dresses for torn shifts. It only lasted for about an hour, before her mother reminded her of manners.

Not that Break ever let her forget. She felt like dying whenever he mentioned it, because it was too embarrassing to know that he had seen so much of her bare skin before.

_Baby Put Your Clothes On – Tracy Byrd _

…

**34.**

_Echo-_

Echo didn't truly know what love should feel like, but she imagined it was something like this. With the feel of shining, silver lights and having strange dreams, the tugging of a red string of fate. Sensing a change. She didn't feel the same anymore. Most of the time it felt like too much.

All because Oz had walked into her life.

_Love Walks In – Van Halen_

…

**35.**

_Alice-_

Alice decided that she liked the feeling of affection. Gilbert patting her on the head showed her this.

It made her feel so good, as if she could defy gravity, like she was floating in a cloud. Except he didn't quite look the same when she tried to show him her gratitude. But it was okay; he must have had a different way of showing his happiness.

_Walking on the Moon – The Police_

…

**36.**

_Elliot-_

Elliot liked music and the theater. He was a musician himself. But sometimes there always seemed like there was something missing from the plays. They didn't hold his attention.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but maybe it was because it was all fake.

_Where's The Orchestra? – Billy Joel_

…

**37.**

Any man that actually went after Lacie, never made it into her affections. Or her brother's. And most of the time, Lacie didn't even bother to say she wasn't going to live much longer.

But Jack didn't give up on her, and got farther than everyone else. Maybe he was the one, or maybe he was just a fool.

_What a Fool Believes – Kenny Loggins_

…

**38.**

_Echo-_

Echo would sometimes hide in the corner of the room, after a fresh bath. But the clean water couldn't get rid of the sin and grime on her skin.

She didn't know if there was a higher force in the heavens, but she certainly hoped that one day it'll save her from this hell.

_Ask Me – Amy Grant_

…

**39.**

_Oz-_

Oz was always a sucker for a pretty face, and his romantic side would always break out when one was around. He had even mastered the sleight-of-hand of pulling roses out of his sleeve.

Most people would deem him as a love-sick fool, and he couldn't go about denying it.

_Fool in the Rain – Led Zeppelin_

…

**40.**

_Gil-_

Gil was always ignorant of his past, and he liked it like that. He didn't mind ignoring what was written between the lines.

He didn't mind being on the outside of his hazy memories. He would try to look in but he couldn't make out anything through the smoke-stained glass. And he always got a headache.

So he'll try to stay ignorant a little longer.

_The Outside – Taylor Swift_


	5. Semplice

**1.**

_Jack-_

When Jack looked at Lacie, he only felt an overwhelming desire to hold and protect her. Sometimes in the distant part of his mind, he had to wonder if he was in too deep.

_Hero – Enrique Iglesias_

_..._

**2.**

_Lottie -_

Oswald normally looked like he had a world of trouble on his mind. His expression so often like that, that Lottie was afraid that it was going to get stuck like that one day. She sometimes wished she could tell him to take it easy.

_Take it Easy – Eagles_

_..._

**3. (Spoilers)**

_Vincent-_

Vincent remembered the Jack from youth. The man that told him not to be ashamed of his red eye. The one that saved them.

But now realizing who and what this person really was, Vincent realized that he didn't know him anymore. If he knew him at all.

_I Don't Know You Anymore – Savage Garden_

_..._

**4.**

_?_

When you first hear the chain calling to you, your first response is to run away. But the feeling is immediately followed by the power to go through with the contract.

The chain will tell you the rules.

Now hush.

_Hush – Deep Purple_

_..._

**5. (Spoilers)**

_Leo-_

I see the way you look around, wondering when it's all going to end. But it's only just started Oz the B-Rabbit.

_Justify – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


End file.
